The Beginning and The End
by LittleGirlBigImagination
Summary: Her voice rang through the house as he felt his world crashing in on him. So this is it then. This is the end. (one-shot, deathfic, and maltara, rated teen because of deathfic reasons)


**A/N: A one shot idea that I came up with not too long ago. I swear I will write the next chapter of Bending The Rules ASAP, but for now I'm wrapped up in life...Sorry if you have any major feels!**

"Mal!" He heard the hoarse voice yell from upstairs.  
And in that moment, his heart lurched. He knew that this was it. That her time was up, that his worst nightmares were coming true. That the love of his life was going to die.

He hadn't left her side for the past four months, only going downstairs to use the restroom or get lunch for the two of them. The only time the two had left the house was to go to the doctors office.  
It had been just about four months ago that she had been diagnosed with Tuberculosis. They thought it would be easy to treat, but after realizing that she was making no progress, they re-diagnosed her with "Extensively drug-resistant tuberculosis". They tried everything they could, before they decided it was just best for her to spend her last months at home, considering that home was where she was more comfortable and the contagiousness of the disease. So home was where she stayed, and despite her protests, home was where he stayed as well. Right by her side, never leaving. He didn't want to leave, though it broke his heart as he saw her grow so pale and thin.

And as he dropped the sandwich, not even stopping to watch as it blew apart, the contents flying across the room like a flock of birds, everything came back to him in a wave of emotions.

Their wedding. How happy they both were, the smiles on their faces. The kiss, so sweet, yet so passionate at the same time. The dance, so slow and graceful, the two of them never breaking eye contact. They didn't stop smiling that day.

The one case Natara insisted on being assigned to, despite being 7 months pregnant. Mal arguing with her about it, but her being too stubborn to change her mind. Her almost getting shot, but Mal taking a bullet to the leg instead. Natara worrying until he was released from the hospital, constantly asking if he was okay, constantly blaming herself. Mal reassuring her, telling her that he was fine, asking her if she was okay; telling her that it wasn't her fault at all, that it was his for actually letting her go.

When they had their first child, a girl, who they named Camilla. Natara being so tired, yet not wanting to go to sleep, afraid she would miss something. Mal kissing her forehead as she finally gave in, getting a much deserved rest.

The two of them, laughing as they watched Camilla talk in a language that only she could understand. Falling asleep with Camilla in between their arms.

The first night they got alone since the day they became parents, leaving Camilla with Amy and Kai. The two of them sitting, watching a movie while eating chinese takeout. Natara falling asleep in Mal's arms.

Their first vacation has a family, taking an ecstatic, five year old Camilla to the beach for three days. For a whole entire week afterwards, she babbled about it, and Mal and Natara could only smile and laugh as they watched her.

Natara's laugh.

The two of them, waving goodbye to Camilla, or "Cam" as she liked to be called, as she left for college.

Natara's smile.

Mal wiping off Natara's tears as Camilla got married. Camilla being absolutely ecstatic, her face practically a mirror image of Natara's on their wedding day.

Natara's smile as she held their first grandchild, so sweet and happy.

Mal chuckling to himself as Natara freaked out when her hair started to gray.

The two of them, standing there, locked in each others embrace, crying, as they took in the news.

He turned the doorknob, suddenly back in reality. And there she was, looking pale as if she'd never been out in the sun, thin as if she hadn't eaten in weeks, her eyes red as if she'd been crying for months, and coughing as she struggled to breathe. He sat next to her on the bed, taking her slightly wrinkled hand into his.  
"I love you, Nat." He said.  
She coughed again before choking out "I love you too," she coughed. "Forever and always."  
He managed a small smile.  
"I don't want you to go..." He says, in a moment of pure weakness.  
"And I don't want to leave you..." She said, the coughing subsiding for the time being. Perhaps letting them have this last moment. "But you'll do fine Mal, I know you will. Besides, I'll always be with you. Right here." She weakly lifts her arm and places a hand on his heart.  
"Always the cheesy one, aren't you?"  
She smiles and nods.  
"I'm sorry." He says, looking down for a moment.  
She shakes her head. "No, don't be. It's not your fault."  
He sighs. He knows she's right, he just can't help but feel responsible for this mess.  
"Always thought it would be me first. Now I'm wishing it was."  
Natara lets out a weak sigh. He leans down and hugs her.  
"Stay with me, please."  
She tries to hug him back, but fails as her arms flop back to her sides.  
"I promise."  
And he feels her go limp in his arms, finally escaping the pain, the weakness, the sadness. And in time, he'll tell himself that she's in a better place, and he'll tell himself that she was in so much pain, and finally left it.

But for now, he cries.


End file.
